what's become of me
by Cat2Paws
Summary: it's Vlads birthday...him and Robin are dating, but what will happen to that relationship after Vlads transformation... read to find out...p.s sorry for the spelling... for as right now i will not be updating this story as i have others that need finishig
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: At my 16th birthday.

It was my 16th birthday today and I was not looking forward to it, as today was the day I turn into a full vampire.

"Master Vlad, you up. I herded Zoltan, my stuffed wolves say.  
So I stretch and said in an irritated voice. I am now Zoltan, thanks for waking me.

Well, happy 16th birthday master Vlad, oh and your friends are down stairs. Zoltan reminded me.

Than you Zoltan. I said, I really hated today and Zoltan just reminded me.

So I got up and grabbed a pair of blue jeans on the floor and a t-shirt that Robin had got me for Christmas that my dad didn t like at all. I walked down the stairs to hear my father shout at Renfield of some odd reason that I don t want to know. I walked into the great hall as normal

HAPPY 16TH BRITHDAY, VLAD! I herded everyone shout at once.

I stand there to see a big banner in front of me saying happy birthday. And stud in front of me was Robin, my father, Ingrid Zoltan, my mother how I hate her for what she did to our family, my grandparents, my uncle and cousins.

Then to see my father come up and put a hand on my shoulder and say. My son and heir, and he s finally going to be a vampire and take the crown and become the next Grand High Vampire.

Don t reminded me. I mumbled to myself.

Then I hear Robin shout. HEY, baby, oh and did I forget Robin is my boyfriend we ve been going out for 2 years now. Happy birthday, I have a surprise for ya. He says kissing me.

Were is it? I asked taking his hand in mine.

Well come upstairs and I ll give it to you. He said slipping his hand out of mine to go up the stairs, so I followed him and stopped to hear my father say 12 hours till Vlads transformation.

When I got upstairs Robin was hiding behind the door, so when I walked in he closed the door and pulled me into a deep kiss then pulled away taking a small box out of his pocket and gave it to me, so I opened it to look at a silver ring with one single small diamond on it. I looked at him in surprised and said. This is gorgeous, babe.

But before I could ask why he answered taking it out and placing it on my middle finger. I got you this because I love you and though your gonna change, I still wanna be with you until you want me.  
I didn t know what to say.

Then it came to me. I love you too, and this is the best present ever, and I will never get rid of you and that s a promise. I pulled him into a deep kiss and holed him for what seemed like years but was only minuets as my dad came up and told us that I had to go down stairs as it was my party and so should Robin go down stairs as well.

So we went down stairs and showed Chloe what Robin had got me, she was happy for us mostly for me. The next I hear is my father who is still counting down. 11 hours and 26 minuets left, till Vladdy s transformation.

Joy, how I m going to love this. I mumbled but I think Robin heard me as he walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek and took hold of my hand.

Don t worry babe, you wont change much. He reassured me with a calm voice. I love that about him, but I was going to change a lot and I can t do anything about it.

I exploded on him and snapped. I m going to change a lot, I m going to be a blood sucking vampire and the leader of them, Robin. After that I think I seared him because he looked drained of colour, plus I have never snapped at him like that. I also think I hurt him because he took his hand out of mine, I turned and said in a sorry voice. Robin, I m sorry please forgive me, please. I begged him.

Vlad I he couldn t speak and I made him like that, so I cut him off.

Robin, don t blame yourself. It s my fault and I m sorry and I I love you I was almost in tiers,  
I didn t I never want to hurt him like that again. So I went over and took his hand and pulled him into a deep kiss, he didn t resist.

I watch as robin stepped back and give me a smile that I loved the most. For 2 hours we all stud round talking to many different people which mean that I had 9 hours and 10 minuets left till I stand in front of the blood mirror. Next I see my mother walk up to me, still hate her.

Hello darling, happy birthday. She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

Hi mum, where s the werewolf. I asked in a bored and annoyed voice.

Why should you care. she answered with a question of her own.

I don t care, wouldn t care if you didn t come, you ruined our family, I shouted so everyone could hear us, so they turned around, I carried on. Why don t you go back to ya werewolf boyfriend, whats his name, oh yeah patrick.

"fine i will, but listen your no son of mine, your a fag, if you were my son you would marry a noble women instead of that breather boy." she pointed at robin and bit back a me. that hurt that my own mother would say that, but i was saved by what my cousin said. "so what if he is, he's going to be a greate vampire and he's going to be the next grand high, better then you who runs of with a werewolf." he walk upto me and i thanked him.

i said out as loud as i could so everyone in the room hured me say. facing my mother i said. "yeah i am and the first thing once im the grand high vampire will be to band my mother from any part of been a vampire," she looked at me and took a step back. "now get out, your not welcome here."  
i looked to see everyone agree with me, except my grandparents who walked over to me.

"how can you do this to your own mother, you good for nothing." my grandmother said.

"because i can, im going to be the next grand high vampire, and first thing is to band who ever betrade the vampires" i said in a proud voice.

then my grandfrather came up and said "then you should be band as well, your going out with a breather, wait till the court here about this."

"i am the court or at least head of them, did you forget about that, pluss he will be my personal assistance." i fough back at both my grandpare.

"personal assistance." i hared Robin mumble behind me. I looked from him to everyone around the room,  
they looked confussed.

Icleared my throat. "Yes, you hared me right, he will be my be my personal assistance."

"Lets get back to the party." i hared father shout over everyone. next thing i see is my mother tho i've just disowned her storm off, but my grandparents stay.

Everything turned back to the way it was, when I looked at the time, it looked like we had been argueing for two hours, so i had 7 hours left really wish it didn't go that fast.

In the background i could hear music playing so i walked in to the greate hall, as i walked in they started playing "Here I am." off little vampire, i remeber Robin getting me to watch it with him and when that song came on at the end of the movie we sarted singing to it. I stopped to see Robin infrount of me, so i said. "This is our song." I was supprised that he had put this song on.

"I hope you like it, I put it on for us to dance and maybe sing along to it." he told me, i just nodded and took his hand, then leaded him to were everyone was dancing.

When the song finished i hugged Robin and wispered in his ear. "i love you, your the best." Robin then pressed our lips together, then carrid on dancing to a couple of songs. Then for some reason the music died down and i hured my father get up from his froun and walk over to the table and stand on it.  
he cleared his throught and spoke. "4 hours left."

i then realised that Robin couldn't be there when i go into the blood mirror room. so i turned to him and asked.  
"You know, i love you, don't you?"

"Yes" by this he looked confused. "What's wrong"

"Well the problem is you can't be here when i go through trancformation." i told him, i asked why so i started to explan. " The thing is when i become a vampire, i will get a strong sence of blood lust and hunger, i don't want you to get hurt, so i don't want you around when it happens, oki." i felt my heart brake when i said the last part of that.

When i turned to look at him, he looked upset so i tried to chear him up by saying. "You can come with me when i have to except the crown." his face lit up and he turned to me and said. "Can i really." i nodded

I winked at him and said. "well you will be my personal assistance." we both started to laugh, but stopped by a person behind us, we turned to see Ingrid.

"hay, bat breath looking forward to your unlife?" she asked, then Will walked and said. " happy brithday." and i also forgot to tell ya i brough Will back the first time i wore the crown, remeber the fight, i think u do good.  
then i hured Ingrid shout. " Seth count, give up and come say happy brithday to uncel Vlad." she also had a son as u can guess.

Then i saw a little kid with blue eyes and brown scuffy hair, wearing a red and black suit kinda like mine, run upto me and said. "Happy brithday,uncel Vlad." he spoke in a gental but happy voice, it's hard to believe that this is my sisters son. "can i go play now, Vlad."

"Yeah, you can, Seth." I said patting him on the head i turned to my sister and since i brough Will back,  
Ingrid always tried to be nice to me. she also moved back to transelvania. "so hows life back at home in transelvania?"

"It's okay i guess, will you be coming other there once you've changed?" she asked me.

we talked for about what felt like an hour, but was only 2 hours and dad had told everyone that i had 2 hours left.

so i grabed Robin and lead him upstairs to my room.

"What are we doing here?" he was wondering.

"Well i have 2 hours left and i want to spend that time with you." i explained to him.

"Oh" is what i hured from him so i grabbed his hand and laed him to my bed so we could cudle well watching a movie what was the first thing we watch when we became friends, it was called Tom and Huck. but then i realised it was the asually the second one we watch that day. the first one we watch was called Tom and Thomas. half way through i turned to him and said. "I love you and nothing will ever change between us, i promise." and then kissed him.

I think we both fell asleep towords the end 'cause nether of us remember what happened in the end. pluss i could hear dad shout at us to go downstairs at once.

When we got downstairs father shouted. "It's time my boy's going to be a vampire, not only that but the Grand High Vampire." i could bearly hear that over the bells chiming teling people it was time. I turned to Robin and saw a single tear fall down his face, so i cudled him told him everythings going to be okay, then i said.  
"i shall call for you, when i can controle myself," his tears started to show it was so hard for me to hold mine in so i had to say. "good bye baby, know that i will love you forever and that my heart belongs to you.

know i watch as the tears fall from is big brown eyesas he said. "good bye my love see you soon and good luck."  
he kissed me and walked away, i could feel the tears fill in my eyes but i didn't let them fall. 


	2. Chapter 2

chapture 2: In the blood mirror room and after trancformation.

I watch as the love of my life walk out of the hall and turned to have my dad put his hand on my shoulder.  
"come on, son it's time." he said in a reasuring voice. how could he be like that i've just watch as my boyfriend walk away in tears.

"I'm coming dad." i mumbled, walking behind my father to the blood mirror room

when we reached to the door that leads into the trancformation room as i like to call it. there was me, my father,  
Ingrid and my grandparents. I turned to my father who had a big smile on his face i didn't, this was the worse brithday of my life.

"you ready,son." my father said from behind me.

"like do i have a choice." i asked, walking up to the big brown doors. i looked at them as they open to show a big room behind them, i walked in and just as i did that the doors closed on their own. i turn from the door to look at my own reflection only for a second though as it faided and then as my reflection moved and began to speek.

" Welcome Vladimir Dominus Imperatus Electus Dracula to the blood mirror room, i will show you two paths one will be what will happen if you don't change to take the crown and the other will be what will happen if you do change and take the crown," i just stood there looking at my moving reflection. "here's the first." then sudenly my reflection faided, in to a seen, it looked to be that there had been a war. i was in Robins body and he was looking down at my familys bodys, then my reflaction started to speek, well Robin seems to be looking for something or someone. "this is what will happen if you don't chose to be a vampire, your family will be staked by the army of hunters." as i watched Robin came to see a body laying on the floor. "is that me." i asked my reflection, he didn't need to answer. Robin was now kneeling down at me, his green eyes now filed up with unshead tears. the voice started again. "Do you want this to happen, or you can chose to the right path and live." the seen i was looking at faided yet againg into another place it seemed to be that i was back at the castle and i was back in my own body, then i asked. "What happens to Robin, i don't wanna hurt him." then it seems that i turned round to see Robin walking towards me, so i go to hug him and i see bite marks on him and a few bruses. "I bite him and were did the bruses come from." i felt those words slip from my lips. then my reflection started to speek againg. "Vladimir you bite him, well i don't know why you bite him. but for the bruses, there from your temper," i couldn't beleive my ears with what i was hearing, then the seen faided to show my reflection again. "Now i have shown you both paths, you will now need to pick one. please befor you chose." he said.

minuets latter i came to my desiction and stepped up to the mirror again. when i did my reflection asked. "have you made up your mind." i nodded and said. " i have made up my mind and my answer is... i chose to be a vampire, but i will not abuse my boyfriend."

The next i know is my reflection changes to my vampire side, i take a step back and my vampire start to come out of the mirror, i know what i have to do and i put my hand on my vampire reflections arm. then i feel the power that my reflection is giving me, then i feel a stabbing pain in my mouth as my fangs start to appear.  
now that my tranceformation is done i feel nothing but power and just before i walk out i say to myself. "i just hope i still have one feeling...love for Robin."


End file.
